Finding out his secret
by special agent Ali
Summary: It's been two years now since Robin married Barney. They go to Vegas for a week to celebrate a second anniversary. The two meet up with a girl from Ted's past and she tells them a secret he's kept from Robin. I guess you'll have to read if you want to know more.


_**Hi HIMYM fan! Okay so I can't be the only one curious about this. I will be so mad at Carter and Craig if they don't answer how Robin finds out Ted's choice with Victoria. I wonder how she'll react to Ted's choice. This is my answer. It's a one-shot, I hope you enjoy. **_

She was sitting on his couch alone when he walked in. She was in a trance as she was deep in thought. The house was quiet and empty and it made her lose herself in thought.

His hand on her shoulder made her jump slightly. Immediately he looked apologetic and she shrugged it off.

"It's okay Ted, I was just very lost in thought" Robin answered. Ted sat down and took her hand gently. She was reminded of the Carousel day and smiled as she squeezed his hand gently.

"What about? Is everything okay with you and Barney?" Ted asked. She nodded and he looked relieved.

"It's not just about me this time Mosby, it's about us" she answered. Ted raised a brow and she shook her head.

"Not like that Ted, I love you but Barney is still my soul mate" she answered and now Ted was just confused.

"Ted…why…why did you…" She stammered. Ted stared at her and then it clicked. He tensed up as he stroked her hand.

"How did you find out?" he asked her. "Barney and I ran into Victoria on our anniversary in Las Vegas" Robin answered.

"_Victoria?" Robin called out as she saw the familiar woman. She and Barney were in Vegas celebrating their second anniversary. _

_That made it two years since Ted broke up with her again. Robin decided to be friendly and just say hello._

"_Robin?" Victoria asked when she turned. Barney smiled and gave her a small wave and she blinked at him._

"_You're with Barney?" She asked. Robin nodded with a happy smile and showed off their wedding rings._

"_It's our second year anniversary" Barney answered with a proud smile of his own._

_Victoria nodded but he noticed her look was perplexed. "What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head._

"_It's nothing…I guess I was just surprised it was…" she said and stopped as he looked offended._

"_You saying I'm not good enough?" he asked with anger in his voice. Robin gripped his hand and Victoria shook her head._

"_Of course not Barney" she said. "I just meant I couldn't believe Ted let you have her is all" she added._

_That calmed the blond man and he nodded. "Oh, that makes sense" he answered and then kissed Robin's cheek. "Mosby is a good man and knew I was meant for her" he added._

"_Yeah, besides the man actually found his soul mate and has a little girl named Leia now" Robin added._

_Victoria smiled politely at that. "Good, I too found my soul mate and should go find him again" she said._

_Robin had a strong urge to stop her then. "Wait…what happened between you and Ted?" she asked._

"_It's in the past Robin, long as we're all happy now is all that matters" she answered. Robin didn't believe a word of that._

_"Than why do you look like you despise me?" she questioned._

_Victoria sighed a long sigh. "Fine" she said briskly and pulled her wrist away._

"_I think you're a very nice person Robin" she said. "But you still hate my wife" Barney added with a new bitterness._

"_Can you blame me Barney?" Victoria asked in a louder voice. "I ran out on my wedding to see him again and I was ready to leave everything to be with him again because I still cared for him" she added and Robin could tell she was about to cry._

"_So what happened?" she asked gently._

"_You did" Victoria answered. "When I dated Ted the first time he broke my heart trying to sleep with you Robin…I didn't want that to happen again" she added._

_Barney let out a low snort. "Wow, what a low blow Vicky…you asked Ted to choose between you and my wife…that's just messed up"_

"_Like I said, can you blame me Barney?" Victoria answered. She then shook her head sadly. "I did tell Ted he couldn't be friends with you anymore Robin…he chose you over me…I hope you're at least still good friends with him" she added._

"_Of course…he's my best friend forever" Robin answered. "Good…I'm sorry if I hurt you Robin, I do think you're a nice person though" she answered._

"_Nice seeing you again Victoria but we have to get going now" Barney said bitterly and led Robin away._

"So where is my best friend?" Ted asked. "Where else?" Robin asked and the man chuckled.

"Of course" he answered.

"Don't change the subject Ted, why would you give up Victoria again for me? You had to have known we weren't meant to be together" Robin asked.

Ted nodded and stroked her hand again. "I knew there was a ninety percent chance you wouldn't be my wife Robin but I also knew I'd never be happy with Victoria if it meant I couldn't even be your friend" he answered.

Robin smiled and a small tear fell. Ted brushed it away. "Don't cry Robin, we all moved on and are happy now" he said.

Robin nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Ted…I guess I was shocked since you seemed really fond of her" she said.

"I was…but then I wouldn't have met her if you had been my date at the wedding" he answered.

"Yeah…I saw you two at the piano that night" she admitted. Ted looked surprised and she told him the story.

He then laughed loudly. "Wow, so you let me go after Victoria that night" he said amused.

"She wasn't giving me an ultimatum Ted, heck only Lily found out I was in love with you at the time" Robin shot back.

Ted just smiled and gently tousled her hair. "Robin I have no regrets about anything in my past, it led me to where I am right now, I have my wife and daughter plus I have you, Barney, Marshall and Lily still…I am very happy and I never would change a thing in my past if it meant screwing up my future" he said.

"I guess that is all that matters then" Robin said. They both stood and Ted hugged her tightly.

"Just to let you know Robin, I'd always chose you" he whispered. Robin smiled. She was happy he chose her. She loved her husband immensely but she couldn't imagine life without Ted in it.


End file.
